Destined to be Damned
by drippingwithsin
Summary: It was her chance to get out of the house, away from the depressing black hole that was her room, and into to the living world once more but fate; fate can be a cruel mistress.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I used a title previously used in a story I trashed a while back so I hope that didn't confuse anyone.

**Setting:** This is set right after Edward and Cullens leave.

**Warning**: This will be a femslash (not with Esme/Bella though) and Nc- 17.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Dull grey clouds cloaked the midday sky in a thick smokey blanket letting neither a ray of sunlight nor a glimpse of blue peak through, it was the very metaphor of depression. Down on the earth below, ascending massive concrete steps were fidgeting teenagers all aligned in military style lines awaiting impatiently for their teachers to finish their endless speeches. The years and seasons may change but the rules on a school trip will always remain the same. Do not touch anything. Be as quiet as possible. Stay together and finally, most importantly, mind your teacher. Hidden behind a girl she'd only seen once or twice since attending Forks' High Bella Swan had to forcefully keep her eyes from rolling heavenward. It was getting colder, more miserable by the second and all she wanted to do was go inside look at a few dinosaur skeletons then go home. To her bed. To warmth.

Why did she even agree to go on this God forsaken trip anyways?

The answer was simply that this trip in particular was to a museum and that irritatingly excitable child previously hidden beneath layers upon layers of awkward brooding teenager came out, insisting that she go.

Also there was another part of her that just wanted to get out of the house. She hadn't been out in months not since _they_ left. Well, _he_ left spitting and sneering, pushing her away leaving her alone, both physically and mentally.

According to him; she was their pet. Something to amuse them for awhile until they finally got bored. She was their cute little puppy whom after so long had grown up into a dog that nobody wanted. An appetizing floral scented canine. Looking back, she should have seen it coming, sensed the unavoidable doomed conclusion, but blinded by those warm golden orbs and dazzled by those pearly white smiles. She free fell into those charms, happily drowning in them until one day the inevitable happened.

The weeks afterward dragged onward like aged molasses. People tried and failed to speak to her or more often question her of what had happened. She blew them off of course. Lying to them about not feeling well or being busy. Poor Charlie being the simple country man that he was; hadn't a clue as to what to do. She could see the questions flashing across those puppy dog eyes of his each and every time they locked gazes but much to her relief he never asked. Awkwardly though he tried to cheer her up in his own little ways buying her little things, making her favorite meals, and even tuning up her truck.

The small gestures did not work but she did feel her heart swell a little at the thought behind them. It went on like that for what seemed like a lifetime until finally after an extremely long tear filled conversation with her grandmother Bella was wretched from the abyss back into the world of the living.

"_You're too damn young to be spending your life pining after some boy that probably won't even come back." _Her grandmother's harsh but wise words rang in her ears like bells. At first it angered her to no ended but then after thinking hard upon it those words finally opened once blinded eyes. It was at that moment that she realized just how naive she'd been. Her grandmother was right; she was too young for love and marriage. Heck, she was only eighteen. Plus, deep down there was that strong feeling that Edward was most likely in love with her blood.

"Alright! Lets go!" A masculine voice barked snapping her out of the inner musing. The building was enormous in the inside with a nearly three story high ceiling it housed everything and anything you could ever imagine.

They strolled through the exhibits awing at the enormous dinosaur skeletons and snickering at the wax neanderthals. "That one looks like you, Mike." Followed by a Hyena's cackle. "Is that why he's so hot?" Mike boosted and pushed out his chest like a proud peacock. Once again, Bella had to resist rolling her eyes. _Idiots_.

They walked onward until they reached a place where the lights were so dim that it was nearly pitch.

"And here we have the statue of Lilith." The man spread his arms and gestured to the item in question. "According to Jewish folklore she wa..." The rest of the speech crackled in Bella's ears like white noise when her chocolate eyes became instantly enraptured by the sight before them. The statue was one of a beautifully carved woman perched high upon a Gothic throne. Her face was both feminine yet regal and Bella had a feeling that if this was a living woman that she could have commanded armies with a single glance. The hair flowed in curling waves just beneath the shoulder blades. And on top of her proud head, sat a crown of interwoven metal and jewels reminding Bella strangely of spider webbing.

Intrigued, Bella's eyes moved lower to the shapely body. Upon well developed breasts was an armored bustier molded into intricate golden vines, the torso although bare was taunt showing off well pronounced muscles and a slit of a naval. Around the narrow hips a wide belt lay seemingly holding up a long skirt that fell to mid-calf. To put it simply the woman was absolutely beautiful.

Another thing Bella noticed were the details. They were for the lack of a better word extraordinary.

Of course, she'd seen statues before, mainly in books, nevertheless none of them came close to shear work that was put into this one. It was as if the woman had been frozen in time.

However, so caught up in her staring Bella failed to notice that the others had moved onward leaving her behind and alone with the Goddess before her. She wrenched her gaze away long enough to realize that she'd been abandoned then turned it back to its capture. Dare she approach it. It wasn't like the thing was going to reach out and grab her. She glanced first to the right than left satisfied that the coast was clear she cautiously moved forward.

Step by agonizing step she reached her destination. Until she was standing directly in front of it, eyes wide she inhaled sharply, the woman was even more beautiful up close. She studied the face momentary, making mental notes of the features.

What the girl failed to notice, however, was the stone hand unclenching from the armrest.

"Who are you?" She whispered now a mere breaths away from the statue's face. Just out of sight, the arm rose from its permanent position and rotated smoothly to expose a pulsating naked wrist. Letting out a snort, Bella pulled back. "I'm so stupid." Lips quirked in amusement at her own ridiculous behavior. Great, that's all she needed was people thinking that she was crazy.

But when she glanced down her eye brows furrowed in confusion. The statue's arm was now up turned. That wasn't like that a minute ago, was it? She puzzled before moving closer.

Was that a vein? She narrowed her eyelids to study it.

But the more she gazed at it, the more memorized she became. It was calling to her like a siren's song, enticing her farther into the depths with its intoxicating melody, she simply could not turn away. She stared down at the wrist for what seemed eternity. Its throbbing pulse enchanting, beckoning her just to take a bite. So strong was the urge, that saliva pooled behind plump lips and blunt canines ached with an overall primal need.

Unable to stand it any longer she bent at the waist, lowering her head to the cold stone. Full lips pull back exposing pearl white teeth then it happened, she bit down upon the offering and to her surprise the surface gave way immediately.

In the next moment, it was as if liquid fire had been pored down her throat. Every cell, every organ, every pore was a light with imaginable pleasure. She moaned in ecstasy, sucking harder, pulling more of the heavenly liquid into her greedy mouth. Lights burst behind heavy eyelids like multicolored fireworks but with every gulp they began to morph and mold into images.

Silver exploded, fading away almost immediately, it revealed herself weeping in the moonlight with shimmering trails of anguish rolling down flushed cheeks. A burst of color lit up the darkness and the scene changed to that of various vampires being decapitated their heads rolled to and fro with horror twisting normally flawless features. Dark nearly black liquid washed over the scene only to clear a second later and there was Edward in all his glory begging at her feet with crimson tears running from his eyes, down those pale cheeks. It was too much, Bella screamed against the stone flesh but was unable to pry herself away. In the background a feminine throaty giggle echoed.

_"Όλοι κλαίνε στα πόδια σας, το παιδί μου." _The foreign words thundered within her ear as if the owner was standing inches away. In the next moment, she was flying through the air and then pain. White hot pain exploded from the back of her head. She lay there breathing raggedly, tendrils of darkness beginning to crept within her vision until the battle was finally lost. _  
><em>

It was black as pitch here and cold.

So cold.

Where was everybody?

Did they leave her too?

Oh God! please not again.

Please, please, please! She felt herself falling, spiraling downward to an unknown place. She screamed.

"Bella. Isabella Swan, can you hear me?" A soothing male voice called to her and much to her delight a light, a beacon shown in the distance. Clawing her way through the inky darkness, it seemed to cling to her like mud until finally. _Finally_. Heavy eyelids opened owlishly, revealing murky brown eyes. She'd made it to the light. "Mmm" Dry cracked lips were opening and closing but for the life of her Bella could not make them form a single word.

"Ahh glad to see you're awake, Isabella. My name is Dr. McCain." A stout older man with graying black hair and twinkling green eyes, smiled warmly down at her. Taking in the white coat and stethoscope it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was a doctor. She gave him a puzzled look. "You were brought in earlier after one of your teachers found you unconscious." He reached down lifting her head up and gently prodded at the tender spot causing hiss to stream from clenched teeth. "From what I've seen it looks like you took quite a nasty bump to the back of the head. Do you know what happen?"

Her forehead scrunched in thought for a few seconds. "No."

The doctor opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the door opening, revealing Charlie looking all sorts of worn out. "Oh thank God you're alright." He moved toward her, reaching down he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She lied, feeling as though she'd been kicked in the head by a mule. "When can I be out of here?"

_Forks High Computer Lab  
><span>__The next day_

Doe-like eyes stared at the computer screen, their enormous chocolate irises reflecting the artificial light and their blown pupils scanning the page seemingly not missing a single word. Back hunched almost painfully, Bella sat in the pleather back office chair with one hand placed delicately in her lap whilst the other clutched at the mouse like it was her life line.

The tranquil expression, however, was a beautiful illusion; a carefully constructed masquerade made up to hide the physical turmoil raging just underneath the surface. Lids slid close tightly, shutting off the world around them. Vision now cloaked in darkness, Bella swallowed thickly against the burning bile searing a path up her throat. God, she hasn't felt this ill in a long time. She breathed slowly, in and out through her mouth hoping to quell the nausea turning and churning her restless stomach.

"Bella?" A hiss came from right next to her catching her attention. She pried her eyelids open and swiveled her head only to have two rather annoyed sapphires peaking around a tower at her. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Bella inhaled deep ragged breath, swallowing once more, she steeled herself. "Nothing, I'm fine." And there it was; that famous Swan pride or should it be Richardson since her maternal grandmother could be hemorrhaging to death from a severed leg and still swear to anyone she was fine. As the words fell from plump lips she could feel her stomach clench painfully pushing its predigested contents farther upward. Even with the threat of vomit filling her mouth she followed the answer with a small shaky smile.

Jessica's vulture-like eyes rolled heavenward then fell back down only to glare at the brunette. "Oh for God's sake! Why don't you just go take care of whatever it is before Mr. Allen comes back."

With tears prickling her eyes, Bella clamped a hand over her mouth and lifted the other one signaling a thank you to Jessica then she was on her feet running full speed to hallway bathroom. She pushed through the metal door with the with the force of a professional football player and rushed to the nearest toilet, making it just in time for that mornings breakfast to spew forth out of her gaping mouth. The bitter rancid fluid burned her nostrils and throat causing her eyes to water.

Still kneeling, she stared down at the soiled water for a moment, abdominal muscles cramping painfully, her body no doubt making sure every last bit of the unknown toxins were purged. Finally when the last of the gagging halted and she felt safe to move she stood shakily, her motions slow, calculated as if a sudden moment would cause more misery. Flushing the toilet she stumbled out of the stall to one of the two sinks and begin to assess the damage. Her clothes although slightly wrinkled were in nearly pristine condition. _Thank God_ she managed a light watery smile but it quickly fell when questing fingers were ran through those normally silken locks. Carefully, she lifted a section upward and grimaced at the sight.

It was in her hair. Sticky, icky, half disgusted food chucks clinging to the strands like glue. Her stomach rebelled at the sight and once more she had to swallow hard. Oh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the days that followed, consisted of puking, puking, and more puking until it reached a point where Bella simply did not eat. Finally after two days of refusing plate upon plate of food and loud retching noises echoing from the bathrooms Charlie Swan, the patriarch of their two member family, took notice.<p>

"Bells." Blurry hazel irises lifted from the untouched plate before them to lock on their nearly identical twins."I think it's time you see a doctor." Lips fell open to protest only to be halted by a single wave of a large hand. "Now don't fight me on this Bella. I've noticed you haven't been eating and I uh heard you puking in the upstairs bathroom at all hours of the night."

Bella sighed too fatigued and defeated to argue, she simply ran now shaking fingers through her hair then let it rest palm flat against a clammy forehead. "Okay." It came out as a weak mouse's squeak making her grimace. She absolutely loathed showing weakness.

He gave her an assuring smile in return, with eyes crinkling and that bushy mustache lifted, his expression some-what soothed her. "I'm sure it's nothing, Bells. Probably just a stomach bug."

She smiled back shaky and nodded in a reluctant agreement.

That night she curled into a tight ball, not to relieve abdomen muscles but just for the mere emotional comfort it brought. Lids closed, beckoning Morpheus to take her to the realm of dreams. Her breathing slowed, pace reduced but just as she was about to descend past the point of no return.

"Γεια σας το παιδί" A voice smooth as shaved chocolate caressed her sensitive ears jolting her back to reality. Wide eyes darted wildly around the room, towards the sound. Upon landing on the source, she gasped, scrabbling backward and hitting the headboard with a solid thump. For there, looming over the end of the bed, stood a figure of a person. The face was consumed by shadows but there was just enough light to reveal it to be a woman.

Only one person's name raced through her mind.

_Victoria_

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The language was Greek and it translates into- They all shall weep at your feet, my child...Hello, child.  
>This is my very first Twilight Fic so tell me what you think please no flames. Also let me know who you want me to pair Bella with. Only Femslash please and also any woman but Alice. I mean I like the pairing but it is so many fics with them two, I want something different. Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Victoria, one of the queens, etc. Yes], I admit the statue scene came sort of from Queen of the Damned but that's where it stops. That bit about Bella's grandma is actually something my grandma told me a while back. Wise words for any teenager really.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a delicate hand trailing leisurely up the bed, the figure glided farther into the moonlight and it was then that realization finally dawned within chocolate eyes; this woman was not Victoria. "Περίμενα αιώνες να ξύπνησε. Τόσο πολύ που σχεδόν το ενδεχόμενο να σταματήσει." The woman spoke as step by step she neared Bella's upper body only to come to an halt at the the girl's hip. "Ευχαριστώ, παιδί μου."Not comprehending what the woman was saying Bella merely stared wildly at her, with fear and puzzlement shinning in those enormous mocha orbs. The woman stared back unknowingly mirroring Bella's expression.

A moment with only light breathing breaking the silence, then suddenly the woman smiled knowingly at the girl showing off two sets of incisors glimmering in the pale blue gloom.

Bella gasped pressing farther against the headboard behind. Pupils blown to the size of dimes, Bella took a good long look at the woman. With inky black hair falling over alabaster shoulders like an nocturnal river. Eyes of liquid night that seemed to be void of any soul but seemed to look straight through Bella's. Face shaped with feminine yet regal features. The woman was beautiful yet radiated a certain darkness that both drew people in as well as kept them at bay, she reminded the girl of a big cat. Magnificent, yes, but deadly all the same. While captivated in her own thoughts, Bella failed to prepare herself for what was to come.

The woman lunged forward sinking both sets of canines deeply into pale flesh, pain burned in the crook of Bella's neck like hot pokers. She screamed in horror, in agony, in hopelessness.

Flashes of her life sped by behind Bella's eyelids, when she first lost a tooth, her parents constantly arguing, visits to Forks over the years, Renee announcing that Phil finally proposed, first day at Forks high, the Cullens, Edward saving her, whispers shared, cuddles, kisses in the meadow, and finally her weeping with her knees drawn up to her chest on the frigid damp forest floor. Emotions raged through her changing with the scenes, happiness, anger, sorrow, swirled in a continuous loop. Her screams morphed into whimpers, the mind was slowing as was the heart, the wet heat left her neck and she felt so alone now. Exposed. The cool air now there was not welcome. Fingers stroked her cheek, the touch calming her nearly instantly. Her mother's face popped within her mind. "Mommy?" She slurred, head lolling to the side.

"Shh rest now, childe." The soothing voice entered her ears, farther relaxing the girl. She was weightless, being lifted into the air like a feather. Warmth spread to every limp, within her heart, she is a child once more, being comforted in her mother's arms. She wanted to remain there forever. She went slack, blackness descended bringing forth slumber; she slept.

* * *

><p>Underneath a thick curtain of dark tresses, an eyelid reluctantly slipped open only to close a second later when a sharp stab of pain pierced unforgivably into a slumber fogged brain. Bella let out a low painful groan, slapping a hand over her eyes to prevent any unwanted sunlight from getting through. Sluggishly her mind tried to piece together just what the hell happened last night but as a delicate hand grasped the covering to yank it over her head, Bella froze and despite what pain might be felt her eyelid snapped back open.<p>

The room was enormous, with high pristine white walls and ceilings, dark stained wood lining. Bella glanced around taking in as much information as she could. An ancient cedar dresser loomed on one side of the room while on the other a large vanity with varies bottles and other unnameable items were cluttered precariously on top. The bed itself was gigantic, with black canopy matching duvet and silken ebony sheets it seemed to swallow her body whole like a deep inky lake.

"Ahh you have awoken." A woman seemed to materialize from no where causing Bella to jolt backwards in fright. Eyes wide, mouth agape she could do nothing but stare.

Now illuminated my the mid-morning sun Bella could better see the other woman. Her chest proud and high, was armored in golden bustier, the bare pale torso seemingly moving with a serpentine like grace and the most captivating of all was the Victorian style crown perched high upon that regal head, contrasting beautifully with the raven hair underneath and glimmered brightly in the sun's light it was simply mesmerizing.

A hand extended caressing Bella's cheek, the skin a surprising lukewarm. Chocolate eyes darted downward from the crown only to lock onto two endless pools of shadows. Any other time this would have frightened her due to the fact that black eyes and vampires usually means certain death but there was this certain familiarity about them that seem to quell those fears. In fact, there was something about this woman in general that was all too familiar. She tried to piece it together but her fuzzy mind was like molasses at the moment."Too much was taken, you need more rest, little one." A smile twitched the corners of her lips.

"Who..who are you?" The warm smile grew bigger and despite the overall appearance of the woman Bella felt the tension in bunched muscles ease.

"All in due time, my childe, now sleep." The last word dragged out, hypnotizing her, exhaustion weighed heavily upon her eyelids dragging her down to the land of dreams once more.

_She gazed upward at the stars twinkling within the nocturnal sky like countless priceless diamonds. Sensing a presence nearby she glanced sideways, eyes immediately landing on a monstrous solid black feline sitting on its hunches merely inches away, it was looking towards the heavens as well but instead of an overwhelming fear gripping her, Bella's body farther relaxed. A purr of contentment rumpled nearby, followed by the cool warm touch of fur upon her exposed skin. She sighed having never felt safer than at this very moment._

* * *

><p>"It is time to awaken, my childe." Bella turned toward the animal, confusion shinning in mocha orbs. Wait, did that animal just speak? A coolness caressed her cheek, followed by a deep throaty giggle. "Come now." The coaxed gently finally sleep crusted eyelids slipped open only to come within centimeters of those hauntingly dark eyes."There you are." She smiled warmly well as warmly as someone with inch long fangs could. Ignoring the assuring gesture, Bella gasped attempting to scrabble away only to be halted by a hand on each shoulder. "Calm yourself childe, I shan't harm you."<p>

"Who are you? Where am I?" She questioned rapidly, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating. The woman leaned forward, letting one of her shoulders go, she began to stoke brunette locks.

"Well, first you must calm yourself." Unable to will plump lips to form words, Bella merely nodded. Seemingly pleased with the answer the woman thankfully backs up, giving the girl the space she needed to get up. Keeping her eyes glued to the woman, Bella lifted herself onto her elbows, The girl slid from the bed in a whisper of silk, only to have her legs turn into rubber as soon as she stood. Unable to grasp anything to steady herself, she plopped back down on the mattress. She groaned, why on earth was she so dizzy? Flashes of memory played behind her tightly shut eyes, of two sets of canines, confusion, pain, then darkness. Blinking rapidly, clearing both mind and vision, Bella felt a sharp burning pain shoot through the croak of her neck, causing a hiss to sound through slightly parted lips followed by a whispered swear.

Wearily, Bella brought her hand up to the source, wincing when the palm came into contact with to puncture holes. She gasped, she'd been bitten. A couple of minutes passed and just when the shock of what happened had nearly faded a stunning realization dawned, she'd been bitten yet she was still human. How could that be? She should be withing in agony at this very moment. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to chance a question. "Am I..uh going to turn into a vampire?"

The woman swiveled her head back to the girl and cocked it to the side, mimicking the appearance of a confused puppy which would have been borderline adorable if it was not for those soulless onyx orbs. "Vampire?"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, this woman didn't know what a vampire was? "You know uh like you." An awkward pause. "A uh blood sucker." The last part came out like a dirty little secret, which by all standards was but still Bella cringed at sounding like a little school girl.

She let out a dainty snort seemingly amused by the whole situation. "Vampire, I must admit is creative name. Much more pleasing than demons and to answer your question from before no, my childe, to become like me would require several exchanges."

"Exchanges?"

"Your blood for mine." Those ebony irises glimmered at just thinking about her blood coursing through the human's veins. Soon, she mused.

"Bu..but vampires have venom." Bella stumbled out, surly the woman knew about that.

"Venom?" And the confusion returned. Bella's mind seemed to come to a screeching halt for a woman whom drinks blood, has fangs, pitch black eyes has no idea about vampires? She blinked a bit and began. "Its uh a liquid that they uh pump into the veins when they uh bite someone. Its what turns humans into uh vampires." She manged to stutter out then inwardly groaned, God this was painful. Maybe, she should have paid more attention to what Carlisle was telling her than what Edward's lips felt like.

Thinly shaped eyebrows drawled together. "So these 'vampires' that you've had experiences with are like serpents?"

Bella pondered it for a moment, picturing a rattlesnake impaling a rat with its fangs and injecting it with its poison. "I uh guess. Except they don't uh have fangs." She answered timidly, not sure where this conversation was heading.

The woman's face darkened into a twisted mixture of confusion and rage, fists clenched, dark eyes flashing, a low menacing growl rumbled deep within her chest. "When the dusk settles we shall leave."

"Leave?" Bella winced at the mouse's squeak her voice came out as.

Obsidian eyes locked directly onto chocolate, she gave Bella a look that could turn someone into stone and much to the girl's horror she began stepping closer, the movement of her body flowing like a steam, it was flawless, predatory, and it set Bella's nerves on edge. The padding of bare feet barley making a thump on the hard wood floor, she drew near and near, the closer she became the faster Bella's heart thundered until the girl thought surly that it was going to burst out of her chest. Finally, she arrived right in front of Bella so close that the brunette could see the muscle shift underneath pale skin.

Bending at the waist, the woman leaned down, until their faces were merely centimeters apart, breathes mingling, eyes locked, showing two different emotions. "I think it is time." A wicked grin spread out across crimson lips, showing off those long curved fangs. Bella swallowed thickly inwardly praying to whatever deity there was above that her death be quick.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Περίμενα αιώνες να ξύπνησε. Τόσο πολύ που σχεδόν το ενδεχόμενο να σταματήσει. Translates- I have waited centuries to be awoken. So long I nearly contemplated giving up. Ευχαριστώ, παιδί μου-Thank you, my child.  
>So tell me what you think, don't be shy but also don't be rude, I'm assuming we're all adults here, I don't need some thirteen year old internet troll flaming me just because this isn't the pairing they wanted. lols I also got a lot of messages wanting Tanya, so one of Bella's partners will be her the other one you decide. I always wanted to do a threesome story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Time?" Bella squeaked, fear now coursing through her body, heightening senses and causing sweat to prickle in various places. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? Toyed with before being ripped apart by some nameless vampire. The woman leaned forward, two sets of incisors coming into view underneath a curled lip, the sight made Bella's stomach flip flop in dreaded anticipation.

"Calm yourself, breathe deeply." The voice was hypnotic, soothing, like balm on her nerves. The fear began to immediately fade, breathing slowed, Bella felt at peace like nothing in this world could harm her at this moment. Every single muscle went slack, causing her to fall backwards onto the soft duvet and head to loll to the side.

A hand caressed her cheek farther calming the girl before sliding lower to brush the mess of brown hair away revealing the four reddened puncture wounds. "I know you are weak, but I must take just a bit more if we are to make our journey safely." Bella heard the words but her mind for some reason didn't not ring any alarm bells. Her thoughts were too slow, comprehension of anything gone, so far out of it was the girl that she barley acknowledged the sudden weight pressing into her side nor the lowering of the woman's head or the prick of sharp teeth against her skin. She did however, arch her back and gasp when those canines impaled themselves into her neck.

The woman drank leisurely, taking her time, making sure too much wasn't gone. For her part, Bella didn't feel any more pain just a draining sensation like the very energy from her body was being siphoned. She lethargically lifted an arm from the covering and pressed a hand on the back of the woman's head, urging her onward. The suction intensified, as mouthful upon mouthful of the intoxicating liquid was taken. Her strength was fading with each gulp, Bella was light, lighter than air, floating in a dream cloud of fluff. It was like smoking marijuana while chugging down a strong glass of liquor.

Bella's eyelids fluttered a bit, chocolate eyes rolling back into her head, the hand she had dug within black tresses slipped away hitting the bed with a light thump. The heated moisture left, letting cool air from the room to hit the damp area prompting a shiver from Bella, and those inhuman eyes peered deep within Bella's. "Oh no, little one you mustn't faint." A warm hand gently patted her cheek bringing Bella back from the abyss, she blinked rapidly, groaning when her head began throbbing painfully. Something cold yet soft pressed against her lips and a strong heady liquid hit her tongue bathing it in a mixture of flavors that were indescribable. "Drink." Unable to disobey Bella opened her mouth latching onto the limb, clumsily sucking on the offering like a newborn on their mother's teat.

"That's it. Drink. Grow stronger." The woman encouraged before a deep vibrating rumbled from deep within her chest and it took Bella's foggy mind a good minute or two to realize that she was purring.

Strength gradually returning, she sucked harder, greedily drinking in the life giving substance. It was like a whole other drug, taking her to a height junkies could only ever dream about achieving. "Alright, that's enough little one." The demand went unheard instead Bella gulped in another mouthful.

"I said that is enough!" The bloody wrist was wretched back, its sudden absence making Bella whimper. At the pitiful sound, the woman's expression immediately softened. "Shh, shh," She gently hushed with fingers beginning to comb through unruly brown locks. "There will be more but we must make haste we've a lot of ground to cover." The weight lifted away from Bella leaving her alone and exposed to the cool air, she shivered, resisting the urge just to curl up beneath the covers. Letting out a ragged sigh she sat up, dark eyes scanning the room taking in the unfamiliar surroundings once more only to dart back to the woman who was currently riffling through a pile of clothes in a nearby dresser.

She held up a black lacy bra scanning over it curiously. "What do you call this?" Her head whipped around toward Bella.

"That's um that's a bra?" The woman tilted her head much like a puppy hearing a high pitched whistle. "It's for um women's uh breasts." Bella farther explained, face pinking by the second.

She turned back to the undergarment, staring for a moment more before understanding finally dawned in those soulless eyes."Ahh, I see." She rotated the item just inches away from her face. "Such strange clothing humans wear in these times." That regal head turned back to the girl. "Tell me, Isabella, do you wear these;" Her brow furrowed in thought. "undergarments?" If Bella's cheeks were pink before they were flaming now.

"Yes." Bella all but squeaked. The woman chuckled amused to no end by the girl's modest behavior. "You are so easily shamed, child." She tossed the item at the girl who reach up and caught it on instinct before once again blushing. She tossed the item in slight disgust. Rising, the brunette cautiously walked over to the older woman, whom was once again peering out of the window. Curiosity getting the better of her Bella looked out as well and gasped. "Where are we?" She questioned scanning over the sandy beach and the crashing sea waves. The scene looked anything thing but tropical though, it was cold, depressing, causing an involuntary shiver. It reminded her of La Push's beach.

"I know naught, but I thought it would be safe for us to rest and feed." The last word made Bella flinch. Feed, this woman fed from her and visa versa. Her stomach rolled just thinking about it. She drank blood, real life giving blood at least she thought it was. Did vampires even have blood or was it all venom?

"Why did you bring me to this place? Who are you?" The questions tumble out of her mouth in a constant stream but she knew if stopped, any little nerve left would be lost.

When the woman just stared at her, the brunette sighed. "Umm, uh can I at least know your name?" Bella inwardly grimaced out how stupid that just sounded. This woman kidnapped her, drank from her, not to mention she was all sorts of inhuman and now, she was asking her name like they were strangers at a local grocery store.

The raven haired woman glanced away from the window, giving Bella her version of a warm smile. "Lilith. Now, come we must leave." She turned to exit.

"Wait! Charlie? uh my Dad." When she received a puzzled expression, Bella groaned. "I mean father is he okay?"

She shushed her. "Easy little one, your sire is safe. Now, come along."

When they exited the bedroom, it was the smell, a distant overpowering aroma of decay that Bella hit first. Oh, she'd smelled death before; her father being the outdoors man that he is she'd smelled her fair share of dead animals but this was entirely different. Bile scorched the soft tissue of her throat bringing tears to chocolate eyes. Hastily, she clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold the vomit back.

However, it was all in vain when the source of the stench came into view. On the walls, floor, and furniture, blood coated every surface like a sickly paint, its color already black from the dry air. On the hardwood floor, human corpses littered the living area with their limbs stretched out in various angles and faces twisted in horror.

She couldn't hold it any longer her stomach rebelled wrenching its contents all.

Noticing that the young human wasn't following and hearing the wrenching from behind, Lilith turned looking at the woman with concern written across those regal features. "Are you well?"

"Ye..yes" Bella lied clearing her throat of the burn and wiping the moisture for her eyes.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah lets just..lets just go."

* * *

><p>The two women walked in silence through the dense forest with the older woman just a step ahead of Bella, her dark eyes darting wildly the area with each and every step, she only aided the girl when absolutely necessary which to Bella's embarrassment was quite often. The younger woman reasoned though, that at least Lilith didn't treat her like she was helpless kitten like Edward would have.<p>

Bella gasped for breaths, her lungs burning in protest, the journey was taking quite a toll on the girl whose only exercise before this was a walk around the high school's gym every now and then. Fatigue began to weigh heavily on her muscles, sapping the energy from them, hunger also began to sit in causing her stomach to growl embarrassing loud. Lilith halted in her tracks turning to Bella. "Stay, I shall find something for you to eat."

The brunette nodded in agreement, watching as the elder disappears within the inky darkness, she leaned her overheated body against a nearby tree, sighing in relief when the coolness of the bark seeped into her clothing. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply giving her brain a chance to think. That's when a thought came to mind, wait a minute, Lilith said she was going to get her something to eat. What did she mean? Meat? Oh God! or Blood? Was she a vampire now or something? So caught up in fretting was the girl that she failed to notice the footfalls approaching.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Eyelids popped open just in time to witness Victoria materialize from the shadows. Her full lips were tugged into a wicked smirk, red hair and eyes blazing against the night's inky darkness. She looked like a demon wrenched from the lowermost pits of hell come to devour souls for her own sick amusement. Bella's heart began to pound and she pressed farther into the tree behind, ignoring the rough bark biting at her skin, blown pupils stay glued to the predator before her.

"My, my, Eddie Boy has gotten careless; leaving his mate out here in the dark." That redhead tilted her head ever so slowly to the side. "All alone." The way she drawled the last word out made the brunette shutter.

"Edward abandoned me months ago. He;" She swallowed against the lump rapidly forming in her throat. "He said I was just their pet."

A manic giggle burst from Victoria's lips. "Is that so?" She purred and much to Bella's horror began to walk forward. "You are a fool, human, if you believe that." The vampiress was nearly two feet away from the brunette now and Bella was beginning to tremble, she pressed farther into the tree behind as if they bark would wrap protectively around her. Mentally pleading for Lilith to return.

The redheaded woman's muscles bunched, no doubt preparing to close the distance.

When there was a sudden whoosh between them, followed by a blast of air ruffling each woman's hair and in its wake stood the elder vampire, with plump crimson lips pulled back into a snarl. Her two sets of incisors gleaming in the moonlight, and eyes blazing with anger, the woman was a unnatural force formed into flesh who at the moment was very pissed off. Blinking rapidly to get over the shock, blood red met onyx in a challenging glare before a low growl rumpled, the beast within the red head cowered, practically screaming at her, danger. The redhead broke the gaze, lowering her head she began backing away cautiously.

Not satisfied with the submissive display, the elder lunged forward, grabbed Victoria by the neck and whirled the younger woman around before hurling the nearly indestructible woman through the air like a rag doll. Bella lost sight of her but she can hear the snapping of young saplings and thick limps like twigs until finally a boom echos through the forest. Lilith blurred away after the red head.

Just up ahead unseen by the brunette, wood splinters continue to rain down covering the forest floor below in a sheen of dust and debris. In the centre of the mess, feeling pain she didn't know was possible, Victoria groaned and attempted to pry herself from the massive oak but before she could even move a muscle the woman was upon her, pressing her now aching body deeper into the wood pulp. Mouth open wide the ancient vampire roared in Victoria's face. Silence fell over the land, crickets halted mid-chirp, whip o' wheels sprinted to their burrows, the creatures of the night that were closer could only sit on their perches and watch onward. Their queen had spoken, judgement was upon the unlucky one. Victoria's long dead heart bottomed out, in all her years of being a vampire never before has something frightened her so. Involuntary, her head turns to the side, fully exposing the pale skin along her neck.

Lilith leaned forward sniffing the area much like how a feline would greet another. Seemingly satisfied by what was found she pulls back, aggressively staring deep within Victoria's eyes. "You've just fed." The sentence came out as a statement rather than a question. "So tell me, child, why is it you want to harm this girl?"

As if on cue, Bella arrived, with chest heaving and eyes wide she was the very definition of fright.

Victoria glanced over to the girl in question and snarled. "Her mate killed mine. It's only fair I kill her." Crimson eyes darted back to black for a second before lowering once more when anger gave way to instinct. "A mate for a mate." She spat through gritted teeth.

The elder woman's face scrunched delicately in puzzlement reminding Bella of the confusion earlier. Bella's eyebrows drew together. Surely, Lilith knew what a mate was. Her answers comes in a form of a small question.

"A mate?"

"Yes." Came an agitated hiss.

A moment of silence passed, only to be shattered by a deep throaty chuckle that caused both girl and vampire to jump. "Mate?" The blood curdling laughter continued only to stop suddenly. "We are creatures of the night, child." She hissed, facial expression darkening. "Demons." It was breathed, low and dark, sending chills up and down Bella's spine."We have no mates."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Apologizes for the delay, life and things get in the way sometimes. Alright now, I want to thank each and everyone of you that has welcomed me into Twilight Fanfiction with open arms. I didn't receive any flames which I am eternally grateful for. Now, down to pairing, y'all keep asking me for Kate or Irina but come on people lets think outside the box here. I mean I would if y'all really wanted me to but still I would like someone different preferably not Leah(she just looks too much like Joseph from King of the Hill)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A heavy silence ensued with neither women making a single noise or movement until finally it shatters. "You lie!" Victoria screeched, bowing her back in a fruitless attempt to dislodge the older vampire only to receive a growl of agitation and another slam against the mangled oak for her effort.

"Calm yourself!" Lilith commanded and squeezed until the skin around Victoria's neck begins to crack, sending ear-piercing, teeth gritting sounds throughout the area.

"James was my mate!" Victoria insisted, her face scrunching in pain.

"And you are a fool."

Watching the two women from a distance with unseeing eyes, Bella stood expressionless in the very same spot she arrived in. Her whole appearance portraying nothing. Inwardly, however, it was completely different story. Vampires have no mates? What about Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, or the countless others who's paired over the centuries. Was it all just some enormous lie? Her thoughts were vocalized in one burning question. "What do you mean vampires don't have mates?" The sound of her voice was like a whip's crack amongst lions snapping both Victoria's and Lilith's attention towards the lone human. Having both crimson and onyx eyes now on her, Bella had to swallow down the fear to keep herself from fleeing.

Upon noticing the young woman's confusion and slight terror, Lilith's face softened immediately. "Because childe, barren creatures have no need for mates."

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"Question yourself; why is it that animals and humans pair?"

"Uh to uhh." She inwardly swore, no wonder she had such low marks in Biology.

"To breed, bare offspring, procreate." The ancient woman spat out each word like they're mouthfuls of arsenic. "Whatever word you may choose it is why they pair."

Bella swallowed thickly thinking of all her time with Edward and how he acted so attentive and possessive towards her. "What about companionship?" She questioned her voice sounding more desperate than anything.

"Companionship?" Lilith let out a delicate snort. "Demons do not require companionship, childe."

"Bu..but that can't be right I mean-We haven't the time for this." Lilith hissed, head turning back to Victoria. "Now, when I; "No! I've been taken from my home, bitten, made to walk through a forest in the middle of the night. Now, I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers!" Bella crossed her arms feigning bravery, truth be told the girl was beyond surprised that she actually got through whole rant without stumbling over a single word.

"When I release you, you shall remain in place lest your head finds its way into the nearest flame." Lilith warned, getting a stiff nod in return. Satisfied, she dropped the younger vampire before striding over until she was merely a breath's distance away from the human girl. Reaching down, she grasped Bella's chin, forcing their gazes to lock. "My, my, such boldness." She chuckled. "I could easily kill you with a single flick of a finger and yet you still defy me." Lilith ran her thumb back and forth, peering deeply into doe-like eyes.

"Can't you just tell me." Bella practically whined.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time, my childe." She tucked a loose tendril of dark hair behind Bella's ear. "For the sun waits for no creature but once I reach full strength then I shall tell you." She stated before letting go and walking away, leaving behind a slightly shocked Bella. She wasn't at her full strength? The woman just hurled another vampire like a frisbee. "Come along." Mind still filled to brim with unanswered questions, Bella hesitantly but obediently followed. "You as well." Lilith called over her shoulder to the younger very confused vampire who was still nestled against the marred tree.

"No." Victoria growled, prying herself out of the bark and standing a bit shakily. "You may not have answered the human's questions but you _will_ answer mine." Lilith turned ever so slowly around facing the redhead. "Now, who or what are you?"

The older vampire stared at her a moment before her full spread into a reptilian-like smile. "I am Lilith." Her face then blanked. "Now come!"

* * *

><p>They walked through the forest at a human pace but after Bella's tenth fall the eldest finally turned to Victoria. "Carry her." Rustic eyebrows drew together and crimson eyes swiveled in their sockets to lock onto the lone human, Victoria's whole face twisted in disgust. "No."<p>

"Carry. Her." The demand was low and growled, filled with dark violent promises and venom prompting a shiver of primal fear from the younger vampire. Growling underneath her breath, she strolled over to the girl and bends her knees slightly in invitation. Bella stares suspiciously at the red-head for a moment before darting her gaze to Lilith silently questioning the woman who nods in encouragement.

Victoria was smaller in comparison to Edward so Bella found that she could tighten her legs farther around that dainty waist. "I should drop you whilst at full speed." The red-head hissed so low that if Bella wasn't paying close attention she wouldn't have heard the threat at all.

"You do and you will be dead before her body even hits the ground." Lilith warned her voice like smooth ice running over the pairs' backs. The beast inside Victoria cowered like a whipped pup, she lowered her head submissively and nodded.

With order restored, the trio speed off into the inky darkness in a duo of black blurs. Bella's sensitive stomach churned unpleasantly and she pressed her cheek firmly against the vampire's cool back. She then closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the speeding trees and ground. She'd always had motion sickness but this _this_ was horrible. It was like sitting on top of a speeding bullet. Ugh, she felt vomit burn at the back of her throat. She swallowed thickly not even wanting to think of the consequences if she were to throw up on Victoria.

Victoria leapt effortlessly over a particular large log, the jerk of the movement combined with impact of the landing causing Bella to snap out of her inner turmoil.

"There is a village just up ahead. We shall stop there." Lilith called out over her shoulder and Bella couldn't help but be relieved and a bit amused when the familiar sparkle of city lights came into view. That was one big village.

They halted on an enormous hill overlooking the city and Bella carefully slid from Victoria's back. She cringed at how stiff her muscles felt. God, if riding horses was anything like that then she'd have to pass in giving it a go.

Lilith walked towards the edge and peered out over the city for a moment, her onyx eyes tracking the movements of nearby humans, she licked her lips in anticipation. "It is time." She didn't explain but the sheer hunger in her gaze was enough to let the other two women know.

"Can..can I come?" Bella asked rather timidly. It was morbid really but she always kind of wanted to see how vampires hunted. She even brought it up once or twice with Edward which he immediately shot down whining about control and instincts. Bella knew, however, that these two were going to be hunting humans which was a far cry from Bambi so if denied she would understand.

"No." Victoria glared at the human.

"Yes, she shall accompany us."

The red-headed vampire's eyes widened in shock. "You protect her one moment then allow her to accompany us on a hunt on the next. What of our control? Surely even you won't be able to resist her scent once blood is in the air." Quick as a viper Lilith reached out and backhanded her just hard enough to leave a crack. "Learn your place, young one." The elder hissed in warning. "She has much to learn and needs to watch. Now, come we've wasted enough time due to your useless protests." Lilith turned and commenced her trek through the woods. Much to Bella's surprise though instead of ranting some more Victoria simply began following them once more.

* * *

><p>They slunk through the darkness like shadows as they edged closer to the humans. The two vampires' noses twitching restlessly in the air whilst the human girl's eyes darted to and fro. It did not take them long to find a nearby deserted alley. The eldest looked over at Bella. "When we begin to feed stay at the far end at all times. Do not approach. I may not harm you but she;" She glanced over to Victoria. "She is still young and polluted therefore dangerous."<p>

Bella nodded in understanding before obeying. She reached the end of the alley and turned to lean against the grimy wall. She sighed in an attempt to steel her nerves. There was nothing to do now except wait. She watched as Lilith disappeared into the inky darkness whilst Victoria walked out of the alley into the night.

It only took all of five minutes for the red-head to return with two large extremely drunk men who apparently thought they'd just won the lottery. Victoria turned toward them and Bella knew without seeing that she was giving them one of those come and get me smiles. "Well, c'mon boys I don't have all night." She purred, luring closer and closer within the the shadows.

"Alright, babe, you asked for it." The biggest one grinned and began to advance. Once he reached her, she let him push her against the wall.

Bella wondered for a brief moment why that is until she came to the horrifying realization that this was all just one big game to the vampire. "Oooh a big boy. Show me how strong you are." The red-head cooed and he reached underneath her behind then picked her up.

That must have been the unsaid cue because suddenly Victoria closed the gap between them and bit down onto his exposed neck. He tried fruitlessly to struggle but quickly tired when gulp upon gulp his life's blood was swallowed. Behind the other drunken idiot finally seem to noticed something was wrong and paused from stroking himself through his blue jeans. His eyes widened with fear and began to back up- right into the arms of death.

Behind, Lilith materialized from the darkness. Her eyes shinned like pools of ink and her incisors bared. She grasped him by the hair and yanked his head to the side. The poor man didn't have a chance to even move a finger before all four razor-sharp canines plunged deep into his neck. Lilith moaned low in her throat as if she was drinking fine wine while having an orgasm.

Tucked into the corner, Bella wanted to close her eyes she really did but something kept them open. Was it shock? Fascination? She wasn't certain but whatever it was it kept her eyes glued to the scene.

A body dropped to the ground with a solid thump and a couple a seconds later another followed. With chests unnecessarily heaving, the two vampiresses stood a few feet apart and glared at each other for a moment. Suddenly a subtle signal was made and too fast for Bella's eyes they speed forward and clashed together with skin dripping with blood, hands grasping for purchase, teeth bared. It was violate, primal display and Bella couldn't not for the life of her look away.

In seconds, however, Lilith was in full control. She hovered over the red-head and roared in her face. The message clear. Submit or die. Victoria loosened her muscles and let her head loll to the side to expose her venerable neck. Pleased to no end by the submission, Lilith leaned down then ghosted her lips over the crook of the other woman's neck to her ear."Tell me, young one, would you like to know what Nirvana feels like?"

"Wha-Lilith lunged forward and buried her teeth through granite hard skin like it was margarine. The reaction was instantaneous Victoria's back bowed sharply, her lips pulled back in a snarl, and an indescribable shriek burst from her mouth.

But it wasn't the sound that captured Bella's full attention. No, it was her hips. They were beginning to buck upward as if. Her eye widened. As if something was touching her there. She scrunched her brows in confusion. Just what the hell was going on? She knows from previous experience that Lilith's bite was very intense but she didn't have that reaction. Victoria looked as though she was having sex with an invisible partner. The red-head moaned deeply farther proving the girl right. Bella let her eyes journey from Victoria to the elder. Lilith, although halfway on top of the writhing woman, was not touching her in any intimate place. The mystery deepened and so did Bella's confusion.

But as the human girl watched onward curiously from her place in the shadows something deep within her took hold.

It began with tingles in the inside of her thighs and lower stomach before moving to her groin. Bella's gasped, eyes widening until the whites shown, she sifted her body restlessly only to nearly moan when an electrical sensation traveled through her spine and down to the very tips of her toes. God, what was happening to her?

Phantom vibrations sent shock-waves of pleasure from her core throughout her body. Oh God. Her clit twitched, swelling with desire within her blue jeans. Suddenly it was getting hotter and sweat was beginning to prickle in various places along her body. Eyelids slam shut and she bites her bottom lip, ruthlessly quarreling with a wanton moan threatening to bubble from her mouth. No please no, her mind half pleaded half screamed in protest whilst her libido ignored setting her body ablaze.

In the distance, Victoria's groans and mewls morphed into full on moans.

And inside Bella a coil began to form, tightening deliciously within her lower abdomen, she knew it was only a matter of time before it sprang loose. So subconsciously, she began to rock and arching her back like a cat in estrus she sunk her teeth deeper into her bottom lip to quell any and all noise.

Victoria screeched as she reached her peak, the piercing sound echoing through the alleyway.

Nearby, Bella jolted sending herself free-falling into bliss. Slick walls began contracting rhythmically against nothing while Bella's bundle of nerves pulsate along with each clench and a gush of moisture. Never before had she experienced this. Yes, they'd been times when she took herself by her own hand in the middle of the night but this was so far beyond her virginal imagination.

The crotch of her panties was soaked all the way through with arousal and she closed her eyes in mortification. What the hell just happened?

Only to open once more when she felt a powerful presence neared. It was Lilith. The eldest vampire was staring down at her with an indescribable expression written across her face that was frankly scaring the life out of the girl. Lilith tilted her head upward and her nose twitched before she looked back down at Bella. She smiled knowingly. "Our connection runs deep, little one."

Oh God, Bella's face heated. She could have just crawled underneath a rock and died.

* * *

><p>In Forks, Washington. The smallest of the Cullans fell bonelessly to the floor her body convulsing and writhing she began to mumble in a foreign tongue. The rest of them rushed to her aid. Her mate crunched down, pulling her protectively to his chest. He looked toward their leader, his golden eyes begging for answers. "What's wrong with her!? What's she saying?"<p>

On the other side of the room, Edward hissed and fell to his knees. He clutched his head in agony while Carlisle looked as if he'd seen the devil himself. "No." The coven leader breathed. "This can not be."

Esme furrowed her brows in confusion and fear. "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"We have to get in touch with the Volturi. We have to prepare." The normal passive vampire was in hysterics. His eyes were now shinning onyx and his body was teased as if something were about the pounce.

"Carlisle." Esme tried once more but he uncharacteristically ignored his mate and blurred away to the nearest phone. He dialed the number with such speed the phone almost didn't process it.

A smooth masculine voice greeted on the second ring. "Carlisle, my old friend this is-She has awoken."

"When?" One word, it was monotone but Carlisle could practically taste the fear radiating from it.

"I don't know."

Aro swore in Italian. Time was of the essence and the more they lost the more she no doubt gained. "Prepare your coven. If she even reaches half her strength we will need every vampire available."

"What if she has already reached full?"

"Then, Carlisle, my friend, now would be the first time in history that vampires would need to pray."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm terribly sorry for the delay but life and such got in the way. I am sure y'all understand how it is. Anyways all mistakes are mine but I hope it wasn't too too terrible. I mean, there's only so long you can stare at a screen before the words start blurring a bit.


End file.
